


Waking Up Somewhere You're Not

by solarbaby614



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ancient Greece AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wakes up with a rock sticking into his back and Mikey standing over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Somewhere You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon_lovefest prompt Gerard/Frank, Xena: Warrior Princess AU. This is more like Hercules than Xena and Frank doesn't actually appear in it. But he is mentioned!

Gerard wakes up with a rock sticking into his back and Mikey standing over him. Normally this wouldn’t have been weird, the ground around here is extremely uncomfortable no matter how many blankets he puts on it and Mikey likes to spend all his spare time when he not doing love stuff hanging around with them, but Gerard knows for a fact that he fell asleep inside last night. In a room. On a bed. That he paid for. Not in the mud.

“Um,” he says, sitting up, “hi?”

Mikey looks relieved as he kneels down next him. His pink and white outfit stays perfectly clean and pristine the whole time, the bastard. “You’re okay.”

“Yeah,” Gerard replies, knowing he must look as confused as he appears. “This might be a stupid question but… what am I do out here? And for that matter, where am I?” A thought strikes him and he glances around, but they are completely alone, except for a random bird that stares down at him from the tree. It’s one of the doves that follow Mikey everywhere. “Where’s Frank?”

“He’s fine,” Mikey is quick to reassure. “As for where we are… we‘re kind of in the Asphodel Meadows.”

“Wait, what?!” He practically shrieks as he shoots up to his feet. It turns out to be a bad idea though because suddenly the world is spinning and he has to sit back down.

Mikey’s hands are on him, reassuring and solid. “You’re not dead, okay? You’re not dead! Just breathe.” He acts Gerard is having some sort of panic attack even though he’s not. Really.

“I’m fine,” Gerard says as soon as he can breathe again. “I’m okay, I promise.“

Mikey doesn’t look like he really believes that but he just nods and sits down beside him.

“What exactly am I doing here?”

A sheepish look appears on Mikey’s face. “Some idiot tried to drown you in Alconian Lake. Burt heard the commotion and grabbed you before he could actually succeed and pulled you down to the Underworld. Then he tried to be funny and hid you. Ray and I have been looking for you everywhere.” He frowns. “I should probably tell him I found you.” He gets this far off look on his face and then grins. “Done.”

That’s still really creepy no matter how many times he watches them do it.

“There you are,” a voice says from behind him. Ray looks flustered, which is always amusing to see.

Gerard grins at the god of the underworld. “Miss me?”

Ray just huffs and crosses his arms.

“Fine,” Mikey mutters, pulling himself to his feet. “Let‘s go.” He offers Gerard his hand and pulls him to his feet.

Gerard takes a quick glance at Mikey and yep, still no mud. “So where’s Frank?” he asks as he tosses an arm over his brother’s shoulder. Mikey leans back against him.

“He’s waiting on the other side of the Styx. You know he hates coming down here.”

“Come on,” Ray sighs. “Burt’s waiting to ferry us across the river. If we make him wait too long he’ll probably get distracted and wander off.”


End file.
